Drawn to you
by dibs4ever
Summary: Barry Allen knocks on Artemis' door one night and proposes a plan to get Wally back, only thing is it could change the course of her and Wallys relationship. How will Artemis deal with a timeline were her and Wally have never met?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was going to save this story for when I finish some of my other stories, but I decided to go ahead and post it before my mind forgot the ideas that I was coming up with. The first chapter is short simply because I want to see how the response is before I get deeper into the story, so please follow and review letting me know what you think or if I should continue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Young Justice or any of their characters mentioned below.**

Artemis sat on the couch, the TV was on but she wasn't paying much mind to it, it had been 2 weeks since Wally had been gone, those 2 weeks went on like a blur. Artemis couldn't really even tell you what she had been doing, she had been going through the days like a zombie, just trudging through it and when it was time for bed crawling in alone for the first time in years it felt cold and unwelcoming. She ran her fingers through Brucely's fur, he was laying with her on the couch his head rested in her lap, he must have sensed Wally's absence because ever since he had been gone the dog's protection instincts had tripled. "You miss him too don't you baby" Artemis said softly the dog lifted his head up and looked at her with big droopy eyes. She leaned forward and kissed the top of the dogs head. When there was a knock on the door Brucely quickly jumped down and began barking.

Artemis slid of the couch "Who could that be at this time of night" she said to herself as she approached the door she looked out the peephole to see Wally's Uncle Barry standing there in his Flash uniform. "Brucely go to your pen" Artemis ordered, the dog obeyed and trudged down the hallway. Artemis opened the door for the speedster "Uncle Barry what brings you here?" She asked she hadn't seen him in the week since Wally's funeral

"Can I come in?" He asked softly

Artemis nodded "Oh yeah of course" she stepped aside so that he could come in and closed the door

Barry was already sitting on the couch, Artemis moved to sit in the chair opposite of him.

"What brings you here, not that I mind your company" Artemis said trying to send him her best smile

Barry pulled back his cowl making his face fully visible "You don't have to put on a brave face for me sweetie, I know your hurting just as much, if not more than everyone else right now" he assured her

"Thank you" she said softly it felt nice to have someone who somewhat understood her pain with her, she had cried with his parents and stayed the night at their house the night that she broke the news to them, but they had been pretty distance from her since. She figured it was probably because seeing her brought back memories of their son and right now that was just too much for them to bare, Nightwing AKA Dick Grayson and Wally's childhood best friend completely lost it in the past two weeks, leaving the team to 'take time for himself' the only time she had seen him was at Wally's funeral, he mainly stayed close to Barbara Gordon she watched as he would squeeze her hand tightly or burry his head into her shoulder during the service. They came and spoke to her momentarily after the funeral but Barbara did most of the talking.

"Listen Artemis, I came here tonight because there is something I feel you should know" Barry spoke he waited for Artemis to look at him. When she did he continued. "For the past week and a half I've been in contact with Star Labs, we've been working on a theory. If we go back in time we might be able to bring Wally back" he said

Artemis looked at him for a moment before speaking "How?" she questioned

"By going back to when he was 13, the night that he recreated my lab experiment and got his powers. That night he was in my garage" he explained

Artemis looked down again "You mean you're going to stop him from ever becoming a speedster?" she whispered

Barry nodded "Yes…it's the only option, if he never became a speedster he would have never joined the team and if he had never joined the team…."  
"He will have never been disintegrated by the speed force" Artemis finished his sentence

Barry nodded "Precisely, I felt you should know since the change in history could change your relationship with Wally" he explained

Artemis whipped a tear from her eye and looked up at Barry "Because we could have never met, right?"

Barry looked at her sadly "Yeah, and I think you're a really sweet girl Artemis, I loved you being with my nephew and looked forward to getting to see Wally and you growing together" he told her grabbing her hand.

She looked at him for a moment before speaking, "I want to go with you" she stated

Barry was taken back by her statement "You what?" he questioned wanting to be sure he heard her correctly

Artemis nodded her head "I want to go with you" she repeated

"Artemis you do realize that if you go with me, when you get back if things are different the only people who will remember this timeline are you, me and whoever else comes with us back in time." He explained to her

Artemis nodded "I understand that, but that's a risk I'm willing to take if it means seeing him, I don't care if its him in a younger version or if I only get to see him from a distance I just…I have to see him, if this doesn't work it could be my last chance I get to see him alive" she said tears threatening to spill from her eyes

Barry gave her a small smile "I understand, the only reason I'm doing this is because I miss my nephew so much too" he whispered, he stood up and placed a hand on her back "I have to go back out on patrol, think about if this is what you for sure want to do, if it is come to Star Labs tomorrow morning at 9" he said handing her a pass key to get into the high tech lab before speeding off.

Artemis looked over at the picture on the coffee table, it was of her and Wally about a month after they had started dating. She picked the photo up in her hands and looked at it taking it in. "I know that if I do this it might mean we would have never met, and that I'll remember everything and you may not, but I have to, I can't let the amazing memories of us being together just go away, and if I can do anything to bring you back I have to do it. I'd rather live with you being alive and not knowing me than live without you here at all." She said to the photo with tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone giving this story a chance, I promise it'll get more interesting as the chapters continue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their Characters mentioned below**

Artemis arrived at Star Labs promptly the next morning at 9am, Uncle Barry was waiting for her at the entrance.

"So I guess you decided to go through with this?" He asked as they began walking

She nodded "I have to" she said in almost a whisper

Barry nodded in understanding they made their way into a large spacious room where a man about 5 "11" with tan skin and long dark hair was, he was wearing sleek dark sunglasses "Artemis this is Vibe, he is the one who constructed this plan" Barry introduced the man

Vibe turned to her and smiled "Hi there Artemis, Flash has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you." he stuck out a hand and she shook it

"You too" she stated

"Come let me show you the plan" Vibe said gesturing for her to follow Artemis followed after him to the computer with Barry behind her "Okay so as you know when Kid Flash was 13 years old he was spending the summer with his Aunt and Uncle AKA The Flash, anyways he loved science and idolized his Uncle since he was a scientist. He knew his uncle was The Flash and asked him to tell him the story of how he got his powers. Barry told him in detail about what experiment he was doing, later that night Barry and Iris left for dinner. Wally opted to stay home, his Aunt and Uncle didn't think much of it but the young teen decided to recreate his uncles experiment resulting in him becoming a speedster" Vibe said

Artemis nodded "Yes I knew all that, so how are we going to stop him?" She asked

Vibe brought up a list on the computer "Well when we go back, this Barry, is going to go back to the day Wally asked him to tell him his story and we are going to knock out his past self, just for a couple hour. Our Barry will take his place, then when Wally asks our Barry to tell him the story, Barry will refuse and make it clear that he doesn't want to talk about it and shouldn't ever ask him to talk about it again" Vibe explained

Artemis read over the plan again "And you think that will work?" She asked looking between Barry and Vibe

Barry shrugged "He'll be a 13 year old boy, if I don't tell him he'll probably lose interest and move on to something else very quickly" he told her. She nodded in agreement, thinking back on when she knew 15 year old Wally and how short his attention span used to be.

"So how are we going to go back in time exactly?" Artemis asked

"Well I can Vibe my way through, Flash can break the speed barrier and go back, and you can hop on his back" Vibe explained Artemis nodded

"I'll be doing most of the work, you and Vibe will be on standby in case there is a problem or we need a distraction "Barry explained

Artemis was nervous, she walked over and hoped on Flashes back. Vibe walked over and stood next to them "Ready?" Barry asked looking over his shoulder at her, she gave a nervous nod and squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them she was on the street, Flash released her and she set her feet back on the ground.

"Did it work?" She asked looking at the two men

Barry turned and walked over to a newspaper stand, he paid for the paper and walked back over to them, and "Yapp" he smiled and turned the paper for them to see the date.

"Okay, you guys stay here, I'll go to my work and find my past self" Barry told them speeding off, he was back a few minutes later wearing different clothes "Alright, past me is out we have a good 2 hours, let's go to my house" he gestured leading the way when they got there Vibe and Artemis hid in the bushes. While Barry went in

Artemis peered in stealing a glimpse at the younger Wally sitting on the living room couch a big bag of cheetos in his lap. She smiled thinking same old Wally. When the boy heard the front door close he perked up and turned to see his Uncle walking through the doorway

"Hey Uncle Berry your home early" Wally greeted

Barry smiled at his nephew "Yeah, I ummm forgot something for a project I'm working on so I needed to come get it real quick" he made up a story "So what are you watching kid?" He asked gesturing to the T.V.

Wally looked "The science channel, you think I could be a forensic scientist like you someday?" he asked curiously

Barry nodded "Kid you can do whatever you put your mind to" he reached over and ruffled the 13 year olds shaggy red hair.

"Can I ask you a question Uncle Barry?" Wally asked turning around

Barry took a seat next to him "Sure, anything"

"Can you tell me what the experiment was that caused you to become The Flash? You know for scientific purposes." Wally asked the question they had come back to change.

Barry stood up and quickly shook his head "Sorry no I can't, and I never will it's just something I can't do, and don't ever ask me again do you understand." Barry said sternly

Wally looked taken back, he nodded his head " I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad" he said a little disappointment in his face"

Barry sat back down next to his nephew and rested a hand on his shoulder "Kid I'm not mad it's just, better for both of us if you don't know okay?" he said softly

Wally nodded his head "Okay, I won't ever ask again I promise"

Barry stood up "Thank you, you can ask me any other science questions and I'll be happy to answer them" he smiled at his nephew and grabbed a random piece of paper of the table "I better get this back to work, by the way you are coming with your aunt and I to dinner tonight right?"

Wally nodded "And say no to a good meal? Why would I turn that down?" he smiled

Barry grinned realizing the effects that the change in history had already made, he sent Wally a wave before speeding off.

Artemis and Vibe met him at the end of the street "So how did it go?" Artemis asked anxiously

Barry nodded "I think it worked" he stated

Vibe nodded "Alright let's get back"

Artemis hoped onto Barry's back and they went back to the future.

 _After arriving back_

As soon as they arrived back, Artemis and Wally went directly to Justice League headquarters so that they could use the computers and determine exactly how much history had been changed.

"Okay so according to this, Flash didn't get a side kick until about a year ago, and it's Impulse" Artemis said showing him the article

Barry nodded "Great, well according to this The Team and The Justice league is basically the same just no history of a Kid Flash, you retired from The Team last year but came back a few months ago and are part of it again." He explained

"Okay what about Wally?" she asked concerned

Barry shook his head "Nothing much to say, he still lives in Central City, he graduated high school and is currently in college majoring in science" he read off the computer

Artemis nodded "I guess he really was always destined to like science…According to this I still live in Palo Alto, but in an apartment, I guess I should be getting back home then" she said writing down her apartment complex name and her apartment number.

Barry nodded "Yeah probably the best idea, the sooner we get adjusted to this new life the less suspicious it'll be for everyone else"

Artemis looked down at the numbers of the apartment doors finally finding the one that was hers, thinking like she knew herself would she found her spare key hidden inside a decorative plant outside the door. A large smile grew on her face when she was greeted by Brucely.

"I'm so glad you're still here!" she said hugging the dog tightly, it made sense since getting the dog was her idea to begin with She had suggested the dog but Wally was the one who suggested getting a Bull Dog.

"I'm not sure how long you've been up. Do you want to go for a walk buddy?" she asked the dogs ears perked up and he ran to the door, Artemis found his leash and hooked it onto him.

As they walked down the street Artemis looked around at her surroundings this was a nice part of the city, she had been here once before for dinner one night. Brucely walked along wagging his tail happily as if this was a normal day for him. Suddenly the big dog stopped in his tracks, Artemis looked to see what had caught his attention "Uh oh" she whispered to herself. If this Brucely was anything like the Brucely she knew when he saw a squirrel there was no stopping him. The dog began barking a big deep bark.

"Brucely stop!" she ordered

This only provoked the dog more he began to pull on his leash, the squirrel took off down the street and Brucely ran after him. Artemis lost her grip on the leash and the dog began to free run down the street, Artemis chased after him.

Finally Artemis caught up to him, she slowed down when she noticed that someone had managed to grab the dog, he was bent down petting Brucely gently and holding onto his collar.

"I'm so sorry about that he hates squirrels and he…." Artemis began to apologize as she made her way closer to the man but stopped mid-sentence when she realized who it was

The man turned to her and smiled "It's alright, I love Bull Dogs" he said standing up and handing her the leash.

Artemis remained speechless

"Wally West" he said reaching out a hand

"Artemis Crock" she said in a shocked tone shaking his hand

Wally looked at her like he found her tone of voice a little odd but quickly brushed it off "Artemis, that's a unique name, in a good way though" he grinned at her

Artemis smiled at the sound of hearing his voice say her name "Thank you" the two began walking down the side walk, Brucely looked between them wagging his tail happily

"So how long have you lived in Palo Alto?" Wally asked

She smiled "Since I was 18 so about 2 years" she told him having read up on the history of this version of herself.

Wally looked at her "Your 20? So am I!" he said with a little more excitement then necessary

Artemis let out a small laugh and nodded her head she was about to speak again when she was interrupted

"Wally! I've been looking all over for you!" they both turned to see a female about their age walking toward them. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Sorry, I was on my way back to you but then I found her dog so Artemis and I got to talking" Wally explained to the girl who was now standing in front of them

"Artemis this is Lisa Johns my girlfriend, we actually live in Central City but came here for an out of town dinner date" Wally said putting an arm around the girls shoulder

At that moment Artemis felt like the room was spinning and her heart drop to her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my followers and those of you who are giving this story a chance. The next couple chapters might be kind of long as I try to develop the story line that I have in mind for this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below.**

The next day Artemis decided to go to the mountain, thinking maybe she could find out some more information. She entered the cave to find Nightwing hunched over the computer. He turned and smiled at her

"Hey Arty" he said walking toward her in a voice that she had heard him use with a few girls before but never with her.

"Ugh Hey Nightwing " Artemis answered awkwardly as he gave her a kiss on the forehead which she found slightly out of character

r "What brings you to the cave?" He grinned taking a step back.

Artemis ran a hand through her hand nervously "I was bored...and I thought it would be fun to...reminisce about old times" she said trying to think of a way to get away with talking about old information.

He smiled and sat down "On what category are we going to be reminiscing about?" He smirked at her Artemis felt slightly uncomfortable. This is how he would normally act with Batgirl or Zatanna or even occasionally Ms. Martian but never her, she was Wally's girl.

"Oh you know missions, team milestones stuff like that" she said trying to sound casual

"Hmmm well one of my favorite memories has always been the first New Years the team celebrated together" Nightwing ran a hand through his hair

"Oh yeah, let's talk about that why don't you tell the story?" She suggesting seeing it as a good starting point

Nightwing stood up and strutted toward her "Why don't I just show you?" He grinned she took a step back and put her hand up stopping him from closing in on her

"Not feeling it today? Oh well I guess I can just tell you" he said playfully rolling his eyes

"After a really hard mission with our mentors and other members of the justice league, we came back to the mountain to realize it was almost the New Year. Mgann and Connor started making out then your 15 year old self grabbed my little innocent 13 year old self and gave me my second kiss ever" he grinned at her

Artemis blushed "Who was your first?" She asked wondering if that history had changed at all

Nightwing smirked at her "That would be Babs" he said smiling

"And what was Zatanna doing that New Years?" She asked knowing that she was the one who was supposed to kiss the then Robin.

Nightwing shrugged "I don't know, I was too busy kissing you" he said biting his bottom lip and winking at her

"What's our relationship?" She asked seriously curious, because the thought of dating Dick disturbed her immensely and somehow felt like it would be worse than cheating on Wally.

"Well according to what you have told me for the last 5 years we have a flirtashionship, which you define as us making out when we aren't in a relationship and when we're bored, but we don't ever go any further " he cocked an eyebrow "Why are you asking me this...are you implying you want to make out...cause the mountain is pretty empty today, we wouldn't get caught" he flashed her another one of his famous flirty smirks.

Artemis shook her head "No I'm good" she said quickly Nightwing looked a little confused but didn't say anything

"And what's your relationship with Batgirl?" She asked curious since she was almost 100% sure that the only reason they ever got together in her time was because of Wally's constant shipping of them and saying they were 'more than friends'

"Babs is my oldest and best friend but that's about it...what's up with all these questions you already know the answers to?" He asked tilting his head to the side

Artemis shook her head "Forget it...Who all is here?" She asked changing the subject

"Ummm Mgann, Connor, Bart, Robin and I think Cassie" he told her

She nodded "it's nice having a speedster on the team now isn't it?" She asked still trying to draw out more information

Dick nodded "Yeah it sure is, we could have used one for the past 5 years. The team probably would have been a lot more devolved by now if we had" He said thinking back

"Yeah I'm sure it would have" she answered trying to picture the team doing missions without Kid Flash during their first year

Nightwing nodded "Tons of missions probably would have gone better we probably would've had a lot more successful ones and Zee probably would still be here" he said sadly

Artemis looked up at him "What happened to Zee?"

Nightwing looked at her concerned and walked toward her he grabbed her face in his hands and examined her with his eyes "Are you feeling okay? You're acting strange today" he said softly

She could tell he was getting suspicious and thought she should leave. She pushed him back and stepped away from him "Umm yeah I'm just ughhh kinda tired and not feeling myself" she said backing away

He looked at her still worried and started walking to her again "Are you sure you're okay, you weren't hit with anything or injured on the last mission were you?" He asked still worried

She shook her head quickly "No I'm fine, I think I'm going to go now, tell the team I said hi" she waved

Dick stepped forward and held onto her shoulders "Not till you give me a goodbye kiss" he grinned Artemis breath caught she knew he'd be even more suspicious if she didn't kiss him. But the thought of kissing Dick seemed wrong in every way possible, she sighed and leaned forward placing a quick peck on his lips then turned and quickly exited. When she arrived back she pulled out her phone and dialed it.

"Hey is something wrong?" Barry asked upon answering

"Uncle Barry we need to meet up, I think we need to look into more history about the team" Artemis said attempting not to let tears flow

Barry was quiet on the other line "Come to Star Labs after my shift is over we will head to Justice League headquarters and do some investigating" he told her

Artemis hung up the phone and made her way to the Zeta Tube to take her to Central City, when she arrived she took a bus to Star Labs, she stood outside the doors waiting for Barry to come and let her in.

"Artemis?" she heard a familiar voice say and turned around.

"Hey, there….. Wally right?" she asked trying not to sound too casual

Wally nodded "The one and only" he smiled

"Why are you at Star Labs?" She asked if he was coming to see his uncle she was going to be really mad at Barry for not giving her the heads up.

"My shift is about to start, I actually work here as an assistant. My uncle got me the job about 3 months ago" he explained as he flashed her his ID badge and access card. "I could ask you the same thing though, I'd think I would have remembered seeing you around here" he smiled

Artemis looked down hiding a blush she wasn't sure if Wally was being flirty or friendly but she couldn't deny that she liked his comment even if he was dating another girl "I ummm"

She was cut off when Barry walked out "Wally I see you have met my new secretary Artemis Crock" Barry smiled widely as he held the door open for her

"Secretary?" she whispered as she passed by him

Barry shook his head "I had to have an excuse to get you in here somehow, so congratulations you got the job." He whispered back. The 3 of them began walking down the hallway of Star Labs.

"Actually Uncle Barry I met Artemis yesterday, Lisa and I were having dinner in Palo Alto and I helped her with her dog….what was his name again Artemis?" Wally asked tilting his head to the side

"Brucely" Artemis smiled

"That's right, you should see him Uncle Barry, Artemis has a good taste in pets he's a Bull Dog" Wally informed his Uncle as they stepped into the large lab

Barry clapped his hands together "Alright well my shift is over, Artemis if you follow me to my office I will show you what I need you to do" he said waving for her to follow. Once the door was closed Artemis turned to him

"Uncle Barry I thought I was going with you?" she questioned

Barry shook his head "That was the original plan. But Wally thinks you just arrived for work, you can't leave now it would look odd. So I'll go and I promise I'll come to your apartment tonight and tell you everything okay?"

Artemis sighed "Fine"


	4. Chapter 4

**So who watches Riverdale? I just got finished watching it and got to thinking wouldn't the guy who plats Archie be perfect to play Wally in a live action Young Justice? Anyways as always please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, DC or any of their characters mentioned below.**

After Barry left Artemis paced the floor of his office shuffling papers and organizing some things. There wasn't much for her to do since Barry didn't really need a secretary. After a little while she was feeling claustrophobic from sitting in the small office and decided to go for a walk around the lab floor. As she walked she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't being followed but brushed it.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and let out a squeal, she whipped her head around to see Wally laughing

"Gotcha!" He smiled

She flashed him a smile back "Wally you scared me!" she said swatting his chest

He let out another chuckle and the two began walking toward a counter

"Done with paperwork already?" He asked

She nodded "Yeah he didn't need me to do much today" she told him

"So do you like working here?" She asked watching him as he worked with a switchboard

He nodded "Yeah it's a dream come true, well besides...never mind you wouldn't understand that" he shook his head

Artemis hoped up and sat on the counter next to where he was working, she set her phone down on the counter top catching his attention he looked at her "Next to what?" she asked curious

Wally shook his head "Honestly you wouldn't believe me if I told you" he told her pushing the subject away "Are you busy tonight? Maybe you could come to mine and Lisa's for dinner, I'd love to get to know my new coworker. I'm the youngest one who works here" he said looking around at his other colleges

Artemis let out a chuckle "I'd really like to, but I have company coming over" she explained

Wally nodded "Oh I understand, maybe some other time" Wally said disappointment in his voice as he got back to work.

Her phone began to vibrate on the counter, Wally looked over at it before she could answer and read the Id, quickly Artemis answered

"Hello" she answered

"Hey Arty, sorry I'm going to have to come over and go over the information with you tomorrow. Something came up with Iris and she needs me to be home tonight." Barry's voice came from the other line

"That's fine, I understand" Artemis responded

"Alright I'll be over around 9" Barry confirmed

"Okay sounds good" Artemis smiled

"Okay see you then" Barry said cheerfully

"See you then bye" Artemis smiled back while looking at Wally

She clicked end "Well looks like I will be able to come over my company just canceled" she looked up at Wally who was staring at her aw struck

"Why did your caller I'd say _League Headquarters_?" he asked

Artemis shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about" she denied but Wally wasn't giving in he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into Barry's office shutting the door behind him

"Yes you do, you're...you're _the_ Artemis aren't you! I can't believe I didn't see it before"

Artemis shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Artemis, did you know you're my favorite on the team, you're so cool! Wait do you know that my uncle is..." Wally said grinning

"The Flash?" Artemis finished deciding it wasn't worth trying to deny it anymore.

Wally's smile grew wider than the Jokers "Yes!" He took a step forward "If I show you something do you promise not to say anything to anyone?" he asked in a low tone.

Artemis gave him a hesitant nod

Wally grabbed her wrist again and pulled her out of the office space, dragging her threw the labs to a back part that didn't look like it was used very often. He stopped when they reached a door "I've never shown his to anyone before" he told her his eyes deep with meaning as he opened the door to reveal a small make shift lab

"My uncle said I could use this space for my own experiments during my free time when I got the job" he explained. There was a table full of beakers and glasses with all kinds of different colored chemicals inside, it was also cluttered with papers and a dry erase bored which you could tell had its share of usage.

"What kind of experiments do you do in here?" she asked looking around

He smiled and walked up next to her "I actually only work on one" he said moving a piece of paper to reveal a flash symbol

Artemis looked up at him "The Flash?" she questioned

Wally nodded "When I was 13 I asked my uncle to tell me what experiment he used to become The Flash he wouldn't tell me, ever since then I have made it my passion to figure out what it was" he explained sitting in a seat

Artemis looked at the things around her "You think I'm crazy don't you?" he asked

Artemis quickly shook her head "No not at all, but why are you telling me this?" she asked wondering why he had never shown anyone but decided to tell her someone who in his mind he had just met yesterday

Wally stood up and walked toward her "I honestly don't know, there's just something about you I guess" he whispered

Artemis felt the urge to kiss him but turned her head and picked up a random piece of paper off of the table "What's this?" She asked looking it over

Wally looked over her shoulder "That is called a speed force bazooka" he explained

Artemis looked over the blueprint "Did you make it?" she asked

Wally laughed and shook his head "I wish, maybe if I had I would've figured out the recipe to become a speedster" he said as he taped one of the beakers "I snagged it from my uncles pile a while back to try and see if it could help me but so far no luck" he explained

Artemis nodded "What does it do exactly?" she asked setting the paper down

He turned and looked at her oddly "I guess my uncle didn't tell you, a few months back when the league and your team helped save the world him and Impulse used that." he said

Artemis shook her head hoping it didn't sound too suspicious "Well you take the bazooka and blast a speedster, then it'll help them be 3 times faster than they already are. They probably could've used 3 or even 4 speedsters for that mission but since they don't have that, the bazooka was the answer. Without it my uncle or cousin probably would have died but that thing saved their lives" Wally explained

'That would have been useful in a previous timeline' Artemis thought silently

Wally's phone vibrated he picked it up and looked at it then after typing something set it back down "Well that was Lisa she cancelled on dinner , she decided to go to her friends for the weekend" Wally said

Artemis nodded for a moment she had forgotten about Lisa "That's okay I can go home"

Wally shook his head "Nonsense, tell you what why don't you and I go back to your city? We can take that cool dog of yours out and grab some dinner my treat" he stood up

Artemis cocked her head to the side "Are you sure your girlfriend won't care?" She asked curious

Wally shrugged "She shouldn't, who cares if she does I'm just getting to know my new coworker better" he said sending her a smile

His goofy crooked smile always melted her heart, her old timeline Wally knew all he had to do was flash her that smile and almost any argument would be over at that point "Sure sounds great to me" she grinned Wally opened the door to the room and gestured with his hand for her to walk ahead of him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the positive reviews! Please keep them coming I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Wally held the door open for Artemis as they stepped out of the pizza shop. "Thank you" Artemis grinned as they began to walk along the side walk.

"You're welcome, although I still don't get why you wouldn't let me pay for dinner." he joked

Artemis rolled her eyes "What just cause I'm the girl that means you have to pay...I don't think so" she pushed back

Wally chuckled "Well I ate like 80% of the pizza it's the least I could have done" he told her

Artemis shook her head "Wally you are in my city I don't mind paying for your dinner"

Wally smiled at her "Well I'm buying you ice cream later, no arguing" he teased holding up a finger

Artemis laughed "Alright fine, we can take a walk through the park. There's a really good Ice cream shop about a mile from there" she suggested

30 minutes later they were still walking through the park. "Okay maybe I was wrong it's not only a mile" she huffed

Wally chuckled "Something tells me you're terrible with directions" he teased

Artemis jokingly rolled her eyes "You say that all the time" she quickly realized what she said and looked at him "I mean ummm"

Wally smiled "I know what you mean, you can read me pretty well. I do tease people all the time about not knowing directions. I guess it's because I'm actually pretty good at directions" he watched Artemis for a moment and noticed that she seemed tired, he stopped walking and looked at her "You seem tired hop on my back" he told her

Artemis looked at him confused and shook her head "I'm okay"

Wally shook his head and leaned forward "No come on"

Artemis stepped forward "Are you sure it's okay?" She asked thinking about his girlfriend in this time line

Wally nodded and pulled on her wrists "Of course, I have strong legs and you look pretty light" he grinned thinking she was implying that she would be too heavy for his tired legs

Artemis nodded in defeat and hopped on his back. She loved the familiar and comforting feeling of receiving a piggyback ride from Wally. The only difference was in her time period he would have used his super speed to get them to places.

Soon they finally made it to their destination. Artemis smiled fondly when Wally ordered his usual ice cream treat, a strawberry shortcake Sunday with extra cake topping. They sat in the outside patio of the ice cream shop Artemis eating her cookie dough cone and Wally eating his out of a bowl

"Great job suggesting this shop it's delicious, definitely worth the '1 mile walk'" he teased using air quotes

Artemis smiled and rolled her eyes "Shut up"

Wally laughed and look another bite of his dessert "But seriously this is the best Sunday ever, it's my new favorite" he said with his mouthful

She smiled when she saw the Ice cream dripping from his bottom lip and chin

"What?" Wally asked raising an eyebrow

"You got a little something" she told him waving a finger around her face.

Wally pulled a napkin out of the dispenser "Sorry" he apologized and wiped his face. "Did I get it?" He asked looked at her he still had the little bit on his chin

She smiled "You just have a little bit more, here" she instinctively wiped his chin with her thumb without thinking.

Their eyes locked and Artemis slowly backed her hand away from his chin. "Thanks" Wally said softly his eyes not leaving hers

Artemis nodded "Not a problem" she said keeping her eyes locked with his.

They looked at each other for a couple more seconds before Wally began to lean forward. He caught himself before he got too close and looked away "Umm we should probably be going if we want to take Brucely for a walk." He said awkwardly as he jumped up

Artemis nodded "Ugh yeah your right, it's already 7:30. My apartments only about a 10 minute walk" she said pointing in the correct direction and following behind him

"Are you sure about that?" He smirked

Artemis grinned at him and rolled her eyes "I know where I live, we will be there in 10 minutes"

Wally tilted his head to the side "We could probably get there in 5 if we run"

Artemis shot him a questionable look

"Race yeah!" He shouted taking off running he was surprisingly fast considering he didn't have any abilities. She laughed at how he was still the same ole Wally regardless of not having any powers. She ran after him attempting to catch up to him

Wally held the leash as they walked Brucely down the street of her apartment building "I think it's so cool that you as a girl chose to get a big dog by yourself instead of one of those little yippy dogs" he told her

Artemis shrugged "Those little dogs aren't really my type"

Wally laughed "Yeah I should have figured as much considering you're a crime fighter and all. I gotta tell you I'm pretty jealous I've always wanted to be one"

Artemis smiled at him "Never say never you're still young it could happen one day"

Wally nodded "I guess you're right, now every time I hear about your team on the news I'm going to be checking to make sure you're alright since I know you personally"

Artemis blushed but hoped the darkness of the night would cover it up "That's really sweat of you" she looked over at him as they turned and began walking back toward her apartment complex

He grinned "Well like I said you've always been my favorite member of the team, ever since you formed when I was 15." he admitted "I just can't let my girlfriend know that I know you" he added

Artemis turned her head toward him "Whys that?" She questioned

Wally ran a hand through his hair nervously "She thinks since your my favorite it automatically means I have a crush on you. She's one of those types of girls. It's also why I don't have an awesome dog like Brucely, she thinks big dogs shed too much and get in the way." He reached over and scratched the dogs head

Unsure of what to say Artemis nodded her head "I'm sorry to hear that" she told him in a soft tone

They entered her apartment building and made their way up the stairs Wally shrugged "It's okay, don't get me wrong I care about Lisa a lot it's just sometime I wish she would take time to understand me better" he told her as they stopped at her apartment door

Artemis let Brucely off the leash and let him inside

Wally sighed and handed her the leash "Well I better get going, I'm sure you have your amazing night job of working with the Green Arrow to get to" he grinned

Artemis nodded "Actually your right I do, thanks for keeping my company tonight"

Wally grinned "The pleasure was all mine, There aren't really many people my age working at Star labs. I'm looking forward to working with you Arty"

Artemis looked at him hearing him say the nickname that he had originally made up for her taking her by surprise

"You don't mind me calling you Arty do you?" He asked worried that he may have offended her

Artemis quickly shook her head "No not at all, it's just an old friend used to call me that is all" she said quickly

Wally nodded "Okay good, I guess I'll be heading home. Stay safe on patrol tonight while you keep Star City safe. I'll be checking the news in the morning to make sure you're okay. See you at work tomorrow" he winked at her and waved before turning down the hall.

Artemis shut the door to her apartment and slid down it letting out a pleasant sigh, she smiled to herself feeling as if she was falling in love with Wally West for the first time all over again. A selfish part of her hoped that he was falling love with her again too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Artemis sighed as she continued to file paperwork for Barry. It had been a week since her and Wally had dinner and they had become pretty close quickly.

Wally walked into the office and grinned "Hey Arty you busy?" He asked hopping up on the desk.

Artemis tapped the papers on the desk to straighten them out. "Not really at the moment, but I doubt your uncle would appreciate you sitting on his desk" she said

Wally shook his head "Naw he doesn't care I'm his favorite nephew"

Artemis smiled and turned her back to Wally so that she could put the papers in the filing cabinet "Aren't you his only nephew?" She asked her back still to him

When she turned back around she noticed that Wally had been checking her out and bit her lip.

Wally let out a nervous laugh "Good point" she smiled and stared at him, he looked back at her. They were broken apart of their trance when Barry walked into his office

"Wally get off my Desk, I know you weren't raised that way" he said swatting his legs jokingly

Wally jumped off "Sorry Uncle Barry"

Barry stepped into the room grabbing his coat "I'm heading home for the night, see you two later" he waved before stepping out

Artemis smiled at Wally "So what brings you to my work space?" She asked hopping up on the desk

Wally looked at her and grinned "Didn't my uncle just get onto me for being on his desk?" He took a seat in the office chair

"Yeah but he doesn't care if I do, because I'm his favorite" she teased quoting what he had previously said

Wally tilted his head "Is that so?" He smirked

Artemis laughed and nodded "Oh yeah, now answer my question what brings you in here?"

Wally bit his lip "I'm closing up the lab tonight, I was wondering if you were working late too?"

Artemis shook her head "No I'm supposed to be off in 20 minutes"

Wally's shoulders dropped in disappointment "I was hoping you'd stay and close up. Keep me company"

Artemis sighed "I dunno" she teased

"Oh come on Arty please! There isn't going to be anyone here and I'm going to be so bored" he begged

"But that's a whole other hour I have to stay" she jokingly sighed

"Come on Arty I came in 30 minutes early on Wednesday when you had to open the lab and kept you company" he begged

She smiled "Fine, but only because you did the same thing for me"

Wally smiled in achievement "Thank you" he jumped up and hugged Artemis, picking her up off of the desk and spun her around. When he realized what he was doing he quickly set her down "Sorry, it's just last time I closed up I got so bored I fell asleep, I didn't wake up till 3am and you know how bad that could have been if I had slept till we opened the next day they and walked in on the doors not being locked" he blushed

Artemis took a step back and nodded "Yeah you wouldn't want that to happen again" she said nervously brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

 _2 hours later_

They sat on the break room floor of the now empty building, both were enjoying each other's company so much neither one wanted to leave.

"So tell me what Nightwing is like? Cause he seems pretty cool"

Artemis thought for a moment she decided to refer to her time periods Nightwing instead of the one she had met earlier in the week "He's a great leader, he'll do anything for those he cares about. I've known him since he was 13 and he's always been a charmer he can win anyone over. I actually think you two would be good friends" she smiled

Wally grinned "Nice to think you think of me that way, so does that mean you know Batman?" He asked excitedly

Artemis nodded "Yeah I've worked with him a couple times"

Wally walked over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cookies he offered one to her and she gladly took one, before he sat down across from her on the floor.

"What about Green Arrow what's he like and Speedy what ever happened to him?" Wally asked talking quickly with a mouthful of food

Artemis laughed "Green Arrow is a great guy, he saw something in me when nobody else did. Speedy that's a completely different and confusing story on its own, I honestly don't even understand all of what happened with him" she answered honestly

Wally nodded

"Enough about me though. tell me about yourself like maybe about the whole wanting to be a speedster thing" Artemis suggested wanting to know more

He smiled "I asked my uncle when I was younger to tell me how he got his abilities. If he told me I was going to try and recreate the experiment and give myself speedster abilities. Unfortunately he refused so ever since then I've tried to figure out that experiment on my own." He told her

Artemis took a sip of her water and nodded "Why keep trying? Most people would have given up after all these years" she asked curiously

Wally shrugged "I don't know it's almost like a calling, I'm just drawn to it...and meeting you hasn't helped that urge" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes

Artemis blushed "It's not all glory, you get pretty beat up" she pointed out

Wally shifted his head "Yeah but if I was a speedster I'd heal fast" Wally protested

Artemis nodded her head "Yeah I always was envious of you for that" she mumbled

Wally looked toward her "What was that?" He asked scrunching up her eyebrows

Artemis quickly shook her head "Nothing it's just, the scars can be nasty" she told him pulling down her shirt collar to reveal a scar on her shoulder she had received when she was 17

Wally's eyes widened "That's pretty big" he reached out running his finger along the scar line

Artemis nodded and pulled her collar back up "Yeah, Joker gave me that one. But it's all in a day's work." She said brushing it off "Anyways tell me more about this speed gun thingy" she asked pressuring him to answer more questions

He nodded and stood up, he left the room and came back a moment later with the blueprint in hand. He sat down closely next to her. He laid the blueprint across both of their laps showing her in detail how it worked.

"So basically you shoot a speedster with this and it will enhance their abilities?"

Wally nodded "Yeah my uncle used it on himself and my cousin for that big mission you all had a few weeks ago" he explained

Artemis nodded knowing exactly what mission he was referring to

Wally rolled up the blueprint "Yupp so that's, that hopefully one of these days I will be able to do the same and help people" he extended a hand helping Artemis up

She glanced at the clock "We could have left on hour ago" she laughed

Wally chuckled "Well we had a good time so that's all that matters right " he said as he grabbed his phone which he had left charging nearby outlet."Uh oh" he said after glancing at his phone.

They both stepped out of the break room and began walking down the hallway he flashed his phone to her where she saw that he had 8 missed calls from Lisa and 11 texts

Artemis cringed "You're not going to get in trouble are you?" She asked

She knew she wouldn't ever get mad at Wally for being an hour late as long as he explained himself. He had been late on her plenty of times when he would visit Dick or go to his uncles or for any other number of reasons.

Wally rolled his eyes "Probably, she needs a play by play of everything I do" he groaned

This aggravated Artemis a little, why would Lisa be like this? She would never treat Wally the way it sounded like this girl did. Wally was sweet and faithful he didn't deserve this "No offense but she shouldn't be like that, you're a great guy" she told him as they walked out the entrance of the lab

"Well thank you, at least you think so" he grinned as he locked the doors

She smiled and they began walking toward the street "So you need a ride home" Wally asked pointing to his car with his keys

Artemis shook her head "No its okay I can grab a cab, that would be an extra 30 minutes for you and your already in trouble as it is" she said

Wally sighed "Fine, but let me at least you get in a cab okay"

Artemis glared at him

Wally held his hands up in defense "I know you're a big crime fighting woman who can take care of herself but it'll make me feel a lot better" he defended

Artemis nodded "okay"

Once they waved down a cab that Wally approved of she turned to him

"Thanks for staying and keeping me company tonight" Wally said scratching the back of his head.

Artemis nodded "I had a great time" she told him

Wally grinned "Me too"

They both stood there silently bouncing on their heels for a second "I guess I probably should get going, if I don't want to aggravated the driver" Artemis spoke up

Wally nodded "Yeah, that's probably a good idea" he quickly leaned forward on instinct and wrapped her in a quick hug "Ummm see you tomorrow" he said nervously after pulling away

Artemis nodded stunned "Ugh yeah I'll see you in the morning" she said before climbing into the cab.

She watched him from the window as the cab drove off and noticed how he stayed on the curb and watched her cab leave until it was out of his view.


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost done with this story, please review and let me know what you think. Also, please excuse my fight scene I'm not really good at writing them**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Artemis arrived home from work. She was immediately met by Brucely jumping on her. "Hey buddy I missed you too" she smiled and ruffled his fur. Her phone began to ring from her pocket she quickly pushed the dog down and pulled her phone out. When she looked at the caller id she rolled her eyes and reluctantly answered.

"Hey Dick"

"Hey Arty listen are you okay? You haven't been to the cave in two weeks and even then, you were acting a little strange" he said in a concerned tone

Artemis paced around the apartment "Umm yeah I'm okay, I got a new job so I've just been kinda busy" she excused

"Oh okay, I was wondering if you could come to the cave? I kinda have a mission I need your help with" he said

She stood quiet for a moment "Okay, but this is a real mission, right? It's not code for a thing we have going on?" she asked for confirmation

Dick chuckled "Yes Artemis I do need your help, unless you want it to mean something between us" she could practically hear the smirk on his face

"No, I'm fine, when do you need me at the cave?" She asked quickly

"I'd like to go over the debriefing with you tonight so we can start tomorrow if that's okay?" He asked

Artemis nodded her head " Yeah that works I don't have work, I'll see you in a bit" she told him

"See you soon sweet cheeks" Dick said bidding his goodbye and hanging up

Artemis tossed her phone onto the counter "Gag, that is disgusting I have to put that to an stop to that as soon as possible" she said looking at Brucely who just tilted his head to the side

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Artemis said looking at the dog "Who's going to watch you if I'm not here?" she looked at the dog

An idea popped in her head and she grabbed her phone again

She waited a few minutes while the phone rang. She smiled when she heard it pick up but it quickly dropped when an unfamiliar voice answered

"Hello" said a female voice

"Ugh yes, is Wally around" Artemis asked nervously

"He's around. Who is this" Lisa asked

"This is Artemis. Wally and I work together." She was cut off

"I know exactly who you are Wally talks about you. Can I ask why you're calling him?" Lisa asked in an irritated tone

Artemis thought of the best way to answer the question

But before she could respond she could here muffled bickering on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry about that" Wally's voice came on the other end immediately calming Artemis' mood

"It's fine I probably shouldn't have called you after work" she apologized

"No really its cool, what's up?" he asked

Artemis smiled "I have to go somewhere for a few days and I don't have anyone to take care of Brucely. I was wondering if maybe you and Lisa" she said practically gagging at saying Lisa's name "Could watch him, if it's too much don't feel like you have to say yes I can put him in a kennel or something" 

"Nonsense, I'll watch him for you" Wally said cheerfully

"Thank you so much" Artemis responded

"Hey, I'd feel terrible if you put him in the kennel and he got sick"

Artemis smiled "Okay I'll leave a key under the mat and his food will be on the counter. Thank you so much"

"Not a problem at all" he said in a charming tone

Artemis bit her lip she knew he was smiling his golden smile on the other end of the line

"Good bye Wally"

"Good Bye Artemis"

She hung up her phone and slid it back into her pocket

"Alright Brucely mommy is going away for a little bit. But don't worry Da..I mean Wally is going to take care of you" Artemis said bending down and hugging the dog before leaving

When she arrived at the cave she found Robin, Beast boy and Nightwing in the mission room along with Batgirl and Miss. Martian.

"Now that everyone for this mission is here, let's begin our debriefing" Nightwing stated

He explained how there was a meta human named Fire Blaster who had been terrorizing several cities but they had been unable to catch him. Due to studying his path Nightwing was able to get one step ahead of him and was able to configure that he was going to be in Central City next.

Artemis bit her cheek the first thing she thought of was Wally

She was pleased that Nightwing was too busy planning the mission to flirt with her that night. A lot of things changed with this new timeline but that had to be one of the top grossest things to happen. What would have happened in this time line to make her like him like that? Even though she wasn't dating Wally she never in her wildest dreams even thought about having a thing with Nightwing.

The next morning Artemis headed down the stairs of the mountain. She rolled her eyes when she saw Nightwing standing in the kitchen alone. He had already spotted her so it was too late to run back up the stairs so she quietly sat on the barstool.

"Good Morning" Nightwing grinned turning around with a basket "Muffin? They're blueberry" he said offering her the basket full of muffins

Artemis gave him a small smile and took one.

"Careful they're hot" he grinned as he took a bite of one

He was right they were warm "Did you make these?" she asked

Dick nodded "Agent A's secret recipe"

She smiled and took a bite "This is good" she complimented

Dick nodded "Thank you"

She remained quiet and Nightwing eyed her "Are you okay?" he asked suspiciously

"How did we become whatever we are?" she asked the curiosity digging at her

Dick chuckled "Where is this coming from?" he asked leaning across the counter in front of her

She shrugged "Just in the mood to hear a story I guess" she excused

Dick smiled "Well, Zee and you were really close and after she got trapped in the helmet of fate you were devastated. A lot of people tried to comfort you but nobody was helping. Finally, me as Robin decided to give it a try. Surprisingly I was the one that could help you. Well one thing lead to another and we ended up kissing. The rest is history" he smiled

Artemis looked up at him still not being able to see herself attracted to him. Yeah he was good looking and even as Robin he was admittedly cute but she had always seen him as a little brother of sorts, never a lover.

"I better be getting everything ready we leave soon" he said pecking her cheek and walking toward the mission room. Artemis rubbed the spot where he had kissed her. This felt so wrong

They went into their battle in Central City and just as Nightwing had predicted Fire Blaster was there. It wasn't an easy mission but they were successful. Artemis was standing on the sidelines surveying the damage as a news crew interviewed Nightwing. When a familiar face caught her eye.

"Wally what are you doing here?" Artemis asked shocked

"I saw everything going down on the news, I wanted to make sure you were okay" He explained

Artemis smiled and stepped forward "You shouldn't be here it's dangerous" she told him

Wally shook his head "I had to come see you" he said taking a step closer to her

She bit her lip "What about Lisa? She's going to be worried about you"

Wally shook his head "I broke up with her"

Artemis eyed him "Why would you do that?" She asked quietly

Wally shook his head "Because it wasn't right. I have feelings for someone else" he sighed

Artemis swallowed "You do?" She stuttered

Wally nodded "I do, I dated Lisa for 5 years and until 2 weeks ago if someone asked if there would ever be anyone else I'd have said no. But then you showed up one day. Artemis, you have this spirt about you that I can't explain your stubborn but sweet you don't let anyone control you. It's kind of like a spitfire of sorts." He took a step closer to her placing a hand behind her head "Since the moment I saw you I have felt myself wanting to be with you every chance I got. It's like we were always supposed to be together like I was drawn to you"

Artemis blushed "You are?"

He nodded and leaned forward so did she, finally their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. Then everything went black


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for following this story I have enjoyed writing it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or DC**

Artemis shot up and took a deep breath. She looked around, she was in the Med Bay?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Nightwing "Easy, just relax" he said softly

She looked at him and shrugged his arm off her

"Okay" he said rather awkwardly lowering his hand back to his side

"What's going on? Why am I in here?" she asked quickly

"Since the events of the Light 2 weeks ago you hadn't slept. You were experiencing poor health and fainted when you came to visit the cave. We brought you here and gave you some sleeping medicine to let your body recuperate. You've been asleep for 18 hours" Nightwing explained

Artemis looked at him "So you don't want to kiss me or anything?" she asked

Nightwing looked at her awkwardly and shook his head "No offense Arty but your probably one of the only girls I wouldn't kiss. Your beautiful but you're my best friend's girl" he said looking down when he thought about Wally

" _So, it was all a dream. Wally is still gone."_ She thought sadly

Then a thought came to mind "Nightwing where is The Flash?" she asked quickly

He bit his lip and scanned the room making sure nobody was in earshot "I'm not sure, but I believe Barry Allen is at work. Why?"

Artemis pushed herself up and stood "I need to go"  
"Artemis, you just woke up from an 18 hour sleep you need to take it slow" he said trying to make her sit back on the bed

She refused "I have to go talk to him." She said shoving past him

Nightwing turned to look at her confused "You'll thank me later" she said walking out the door "Hopefully" she mumbled under her breath

Quickly Artemis made it to STAR labs. She called Barry and told him she was out front. When he walked out he gave her a small smile

"Artemis, I heard you were in some sort of forced coma" he said

She shook her head "I woke up"  
He nodded "Well what brings you to this unique visit?" he asked. She had only ever come to his work once with Wally

"I have an idea to get Wally back" she said

"And what would that be?" he asked motioning for her to sit with him on a nearby bench

"While I was in my coma sleep, I had this dream" she said as she sat next to him

Barry nodded signaling for her to continue

"Well in this dream we brought Wally back when you and I went back in time and made it so he never became Kid Flash" she began to explain

Barry shook his head "As much as I'd like to bring him back, I'd never do that, trust me when I first discovered I could run back in time I changed the timeline so man…"

He saw Artemis raising an eyebrow at him and stopped

"You know what forget I said anything, continue" he encouraged

Artemis decided it was probably better to continue her story "Anyways, Wally was still obsessed with becoming a speedster. He had blueprints for this gun that could increase a speedster's ability and he said you used it on yourself and Impulse to increase your speed during the Light mission. I know it was just a dream, but do you?" 

"Have something like that?" Barry finished acting surprised

Artemis nodded

"You're not going to believe, this but I actually do" he waved for her to follow her into the lab

He took her to his office and pulled out a blueprint "I started working on it after everything happened with Wally. I thought if we just had a way to of given him more speed he would have been okay" he said sadly as he showed her his blueprint

Artemis nodded "Is it done?" she asked

Barry shook his head "I wish but not completely"

Artemis looked at the blueprint it looked alot like the one from her dream

"Uncle Barry would you ever go back in time again?" she asked

Barry shrugged "Why?"

Artemis bit her lip "What if you went back and anonymously left a note for your past self with this blue print? Maybe you'll be able to build it by the time we take on the Light and it will save Wally that way and it won't affect the timeline" she said

Barry though "We couldn't put too much revealing information on it"

Artemis nodded "I know, what if it was something like this?" she asked grabbing a piece of paper and writing before handing it to him

 _Dear Barry,_

 _This is a blueprint to help increase speed. It's not finished so you have some work to do. Please keep it safe and well hidden. There will come a day when you and 2 other speedsters may need it._

 _-Sincerely,_

 _A fellow Speedster_

Barry smiled "You know what this could work"

She smiled "I want to go with you to the past so that I can remember if it works"

That night Barry and Artemis went to the past. She stayed as far away from everything as possible while Barry tucked the blueprint in his office for his past self to find when he came to work the next morning

When they arrived back in their present time Artemis turned to Barry "Do you think it worked?" she asked

He smiled at her "I don't know but there's one way to find out, go on home" he said resting a hand on her back

She nodded and hugged him before heading toward Palo Alto.

She made her way up the steps to their house and unlocked the door. She was met by Brucely she patted his head and continued through the house.

No sign of Wally. She continued through the house checking the bedroom and living room, then she heard something in the kitchen.

"Arty was that you who walked in? We need to go grocery shopping ever since we defeated the Light I'm starving" she heard a very familiar voice

A wide smiled spread in her face she ran as fast as she could toward the kitchen to see him with his head in the fridge he took a step back and she lunged forward tackling him to the ground and engulfing him in a hug

"What are you doing?" Wally asked confused

Artemis leaned down planting kisses all over his face and lips

"Artemis your acting like you thought you weren't going to see me again" he chuckled running his fingers threw her hair

She shook her head and hugged him nuzzling her face in his neck "I thought I wouldn't "she said softly as she listened to the sound of his heart beating


End file.
